Fumiko
Fumiko '''(pronounced "foo-MEE-koh") is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #97 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 1,653.5. Wii Sports Fumiko is one of the worst Miis, showing the worst skills in Wii Sports. In Tennis, her skill level is low at only 180-200 and she plays with Alex or Jake. In Baseball, her team isn't good at around 200-300 and consists of Misaki, Silke, Jessie, Abby, Kentaro, Matt, Akira, and Luca. Fumiko plays on the Baseball teams of Martin, Chris, Oscar, Mike, Jake, James, Marco, and Anna. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort Fumiko is still one of the worst Miis. In Swordplay, she is the second-worst player with her level around 28. In Basketball, she isn't very good, and she plays with Mike and Miyu. Her level is 341+. In Table Tennis, her level is 746+ (the only sport she's good at). She is very bad at Cycling, coming in 85th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Fumiko is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is ''ふみこ'' (Fumiko). **This is identical to her English name. *Her Korean name is ''미연'' (Miyeon). *Fumiko is never a Pro in any sport, along with Megan, Chris, Luca, Ryan, Naomi, Cole, Chika, Sandra, and several Wii Sports Club CPU Miis. *She's Japanese. **This information is assumed because of her name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. *In Swordplay, Miyu is the 1st player to come after Fumiko, but in Basketball, Fumiko is the 1st player to come after Miyu. They are both bad at Cycling and Tennis and good at Table Tennis as well. However, Miyu is one of the best players in Baseball whereas Fumiko '''is bad at that sport. **Coincidentally, they play together in Basketball, in both Fumiko's team (Miyu, herself and Mike) and Miyu's team (Steph, herself and Fumiko). *Fumiko appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *Fumiko is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but right-handed in Table Tennis. *She is the lowest-ranked female to debut in the original Wii Sports in terms of average skill level. *Fumiko and Haruka are the only CPU Miis with that hair. ** They did not appear in the same games, making her the only Wii Sports Resort Mii with that hair. **They also have the same hair color and are Japanese. *Her skill level is always below 800. *Fumiko is only good at one sport: Table Tennis. *In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Flute. *She is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. *Fumiko is the worst female CPU to debut in Wii Sports. *Her name means "depressing" in Japanese. *She is the only female CPU Mii whose name begins with F. Another CPU Mii is Fritz, despite being male. **Coincidentally, both are Advanced Miis and the favorite colors are red. *In both Baseball and Basketball, she plays with Mike. *In both Tennis and Baseball, she plays with Jake. *In Basketball, both of her teammates, Miyu and Mike, are Beginner Miis in Wii Party. *She, Fritz, and Michael are the only Advanced Miis in Wii Party whose favorite color is red. Gallery FumikoDACotQR.JPG|Fumiko's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-1-6.png|Fumiko's badge. Badge-54-2.png|Fumiko's badge Badge-37-3.png|Fumiko's badge (Red lovers) 11- Fumiko's Team.jpg|Fumiko's Baseball Team. Fumiko!!.jpg|Fumiko in Baseball. 001.jpg|Fumiko about to play a Tennis match. Fumiko.png|Fumiko as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. fumiko flute.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (38).png|Fumiko in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (39).png 20180210_073226.jpg|Fumiko and her teammates Miyu and Mike in Basketball. IMG_0173.JPG|Fumiko in Table Tennis 2018-03-13 (4).png|Fumiko doubling up with Alex in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01914.JPG|Fumiko in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC02021.JPG|Fumiko in Swordplay Duel. 15319549375221241433176.jpg 1531970373211273774917.jpg|Another photo of Fumiko as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0434.JPG|Fumiko playing Basketball at High Noon. KissFumiko.png|Fumiko's face on the Whale Shark. CuteFumiko.jpg Ohh... Fumiko!.png 2018-08-16 (41).png|Fumiko in Cycling. IMG_0767.JPG|Fumiko sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-09-08 (14).png 2018-09-13 (25).png Marco, Kathrin, and Fumiko participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (104).png IMG_20181021_203406.jpg Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sandra, Fumiko, and Shinta participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Takashi, Fumiko, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Yoshi, and Nelly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Misaki, Chika, Tatsuaki, Steph, and Fumiko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Julie, Fumiko, and Eva featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Sandra, Victor, Fumiko, Gabriele, Steph, Luca, Ashley, and Tyrone featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Anna, Silke, Fumiko, Pierre, Rainer, and Matt featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Oscar, and Ursula participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Oscar, Ursula, and Fumiko participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Fumiko in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Ursula, and Fumiko participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Fumiko and Ren participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png IMG 1678.jpg IMG 1673.jpg All Fumiko .jpeg 8FC10100-B65D-4CF6-BF4F-E58AC83E301D.jpeg AED5804C-9ED4-4C09-A9DD-D611A7EF4CFF.jpeg 3A89BA38-E17E-4F93-8179-7D092F7415EB.jpeg EF6B56E3-9A52-41C0-B92E-0AD863304D45.jpeg Midori, Abby, Fumiko, and Shohei in Animal Tracker.PNG Midori, Abby, Fumiko and Shohei in Hide n Hunt.PNG Midori, Abby, Fumiko and Shohei in Time Bomb and Word Bomb.PNG Midori, Abby, Fumiko and Shohei in Buddy Quiz.PNG Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 2762.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(61).jpg Level 19.png IMG_2879.jpg|Marco with Sakura, George, Luca, Fumiko, Helen, Silke, and Emily Rainer, Fumiko and George participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Fumiko as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Pablo,_Fritz,_Elisa_and_Fumiko_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Rin,_Misaki,_Ren_and_Fumiko_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Ursula, Fumiko and Fritz participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Ren, Ursula and Fumiko participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fumiko, Cole and Oscar participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abby, Akira and Fumiko participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png George,_Cole,_Misaki_and_Fumiko_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Fumiko participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Mia, Fumiko, Takashi and Gabriele participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ashley, Michael, Gabriele and Fumiko participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png George,_Kathrin,_Oscar_and_Fumiko_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Fumiko, Emily and Ryan participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Miis in Smile Snap -1.jpg Fumiko in rhythm boxing.png Fumiko in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(248).jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 32 38 PM.png Check Mii Out.png|Fumiko in Check Mii Out Channel. File:Photo_on_1-1-20_at_12.41_PM.jpg FumikoArchery.PNG File:Photo_on_1-1-20_at_12.41_PM_-2.jpg Miis reacting to the Banana Split outbreak.jpg File:Photo_on_12-31-19_at_9.37_PM_-2.jpg Pierre, Cole, Misaki and Fumiko participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png 1E948ACA-0CEA-4EA0-9960-D0F716591866.jpeg AABE1DF3-9E41-49D0-B98E-F972B2C8D711.jpeg Haru, Lucia and Fumiko in Lumber Whacks.PNG Matt, Lucia, Fumiko and Haru in Shifty Gifts.PNG Matt, Lucia, Fumiko and Haru in Stop Watchers.PNG Cleric Fumiko.PNG NAGAROTE.JPG|Fumiko is the third one from the left. Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Anti-Pros Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Red Females Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Vice Beginner Category:Wii Party Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Beginners Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Underhand Baseball pitchers Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Miis With The Default Head